


Afraid

by Natsume_Rokunami



Series: dark & sorrow; drabbles [4]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fear, Gen, Growing Up
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsume_Rokunami/pseuds/Natsume_Rokunami
Summary: Aku takut, ketika aku terbangun, seseorang akan menggantikan aku.Young!Jitsui & Adult!JitsuiTerinspirasi dari lagu The Neighbourhood - Afraid





	Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game milik Yanagi Koji, baik dari karakter, plot dan setting. Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan berupa materiil apa pun dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Afraid [fanfic] (c) Natsume Rokunami  
> Afraid [song] (c) The Neighbourhood

Aku takut.

Ketika aku bangun.

Seseorang akan menggantikan diriku.

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Tiap kali aku terbangun, kudapati banyak perubahan dalam diriku, dimulai dari fisik dan kepribadianku.

Kadang kala aku merasa nyaman dengan diriku yang sekarang, kadang pula aku merasa ingin berubah. Manusia memang aneh, ambivalen dalam hidup selalu menjadi roda pemutar untuk menentukan jalan yang akan ditempuh.

Seperti aku.

Terkadang aku seperti ingin memaki diriku, terkadang aku seperti puas dengan diriku. Kumaki sisi yang tak kusukai, kupuji sisi yang kusukai. Aneh memang, karena dua-duanya adalah bagian dari diriku, tapi aku membelah keduanya dengan perlakuan berbeda.

Tiap kali aku bangun, aku merasa ada pertumbuhan dalam tinggiku, kematangan alat reproduksiku, perubahan cara berpikirku, dan perubahan cara berbicaraku.

Aku takut.

Apakah perubahan ini memang diarahkan untukku?

Atau aku sedang berubah menjadi orang lain?

Aku pernah mendengar, manusia adalah produk lingkungan yang dapat terpengaruh oleh sekitarnya. Apakah aku adalah salah satu manusia seperti itu?

Apakah justru perubahan ini mengarahkanku kepada jati diriku yang sebenarnya, atau aku terpengaruh menjadi orang lain tanpa kusadari?

Menjadi sosok orang lain yang kuharapkan semua sisinya kumiliki.

Iri hati, aku memang memiliki rasa iri hati.

Orang lain sering berkata 'jadilah dirimu sendiri'. Tapi apakah semudah itu untuk menemukan 'dirimu sendiri'? Semudah mereka mengatakannya? Semudah aku mengatakannya juga?

Apakah mereka tidak pernah bertanya kepada dirimu yang lain, sosok bocah kecil. Dirimu yang dulu. Ya, aku pernah menemuinya, ketika aku berada di satu sudut terpuruk dalam hidupku, ketika aku berubah menjadi sosok yang sangat menyedihkan--kuakui itu.

Diriku yang dulu, diriku yang masih muda. Menatapku datar, tanpa ekspresi, seperti tidak ada hal penting yang harus ia sampaikan untukku. Aku memukul dinding tembus pandang yang menghalangiku dengan dia, tapi dia hanya merespon dengan memberi senyum kecil.

Apakah itu sebuah ejekan?

Dia berbaju, rambut tersisir rapi, tampak seperti anak yang memiliki masa depan cerah dan berpotensial. 

Aku, dirinya di masa depan, berdiri telanjang tanpa sehelai benang pun, dengan tato sayap di punggungku, dan bekas luka sayat menyilang punggungku. Seperti sayap yang robek. Aku seperti kotoran, aku menyedihkan.

Tapi sempat-sempatnya aku bangga dengan diriku sekarang ketika di dunia nyata.

Aku merasa seperti menjadi diriku yang sebenarnya.

Tapi ketika aku melihat sebuah kebaikan kecil di jalan, ketika aku baru pulang dari flat dengan bibir pucat oleh sakau, sosok bocah kecil berumur 12 tahun dengan rupa mirip denganku sedang memberi sepotong roti kepada anjing buangan di pinggir jalan. Bocah itu juga menyelimutinya dan membawanya pulang. Kami sempat berpapasan.

Matanya sempat bertemu tatap denganku, bocah itu mirip sekali dengan diriku yang dulu. Tapi ekspresi dinginlah yang dikeluarkannya, kemudian melenggang pergi bersama anjing di pelukan.

Pemandangan ini membuatku terpaku, membuatku ingin menggedor dinding pembatas ini lagi, aku ingin bertanya banyak kepada diriku yang dulu, tapi hanya dijawab oleh sebuah senyuman.

Seakan semua jawaban bisa kudapatkan jika aku mencarinya.

Telunjuknya bergerak, mengarah ke belakangku. Aku mengernyit, menoleh ke belakang.

Sebuah cermin seluruh badan.

Memandangi diriku yang penuh oleh bekas luka dan tato di punggung.

Air mataku mengalir.

Aku takut.

Takut sekali.

Siapakah diriku?

Sebenarnya ... aku adalah apa? Kenapa aku terlahir? Kenapa aku bisa berubah seperti ini?

Aku takut.

Kepada seseorang di cermin yang tengah menyeringai kepadaku.

Aku takut.

Seseorang akan menjelma menjadi diriku.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

**Author's Note:**

> terinspirasi dari lagu The Neighbourhood - Afraid
> 
>   This song is really deep and depress, it's from the point of view of a person who feels alone like he could be easily replaced, in a relationship or in a friendship way, pretending happyness hiding pain and insecurity, he says to himself that he is not the problem and the others people are mean and bad  
> 
> yang sangat menggambarkan remaja masa kini


End file.
